castle lost best friend( new version i did a fresh story)
by sharrie mccain
Summary: rick and kate are high school sweet hearts. they both attend different colleges. kate breaks some unexpected news to rick and things get more complicated but at the end it will be worth it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

" ….if only"

Rick castle is sitting in Spanish class looking at kate. Rick can see how beautiful she was and that a girl

Like that could not even think about looking at a nerd. Kate is the most popular girl in school. Kate notice rick looking at her.

" hey rick what are you looking at" kate says.

Rick could only think that she had the most amazing green eyes, hair and figure that a girl could dream of but he was too scared to tell her how he felt.

" I am just looking out the window at the view" castle says.

" are you ready for prom rick? " kate says.

" I don't think I am going because I don't have a date" castle says.

Kate can see how sad he would be deep down inside if he missed his senior prom. Kate could only think that the only guy she wanted to go to prom with was rick because he was the perfect gentleman and would be a great boyfriend one day. Kate always loved has always loved his writing but was scared to ask him out.

" well I hope you find a date soon because any girl would be lucky to have you" kate says.

" thank you kate" castle says.

" always" kate says.

As class is over kate leaves the room smiling at rick hoping he would ask her out. Ryan is rick best friend who comes over and talks too him about kate.

" I see the way you look at her, rick. I see the way she looks at you. How about you ask her out" ryan says.

" its complicated im a nerd and she is popular its like two different worlds that wont work out" castle says.

" well it don't hurt to try rick" ryan says.

Will rick ask kate out, will kate reject him stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"One night's the charm"

As prom approaches rick still need to find a date to the prom. He sees kate walking down the hallway and he wonder will she say hi or will she just walk by him. All rick can do is think about prom night showing up at her door , walking her to the car, dancing the night away and kiss her goodnight. That would be the perfect night for rick.

" Hi, rick may I ask you something?" kate says.

" you can ask me anything you want. I am a great listener" rick says.

" would you like to go to the prom with me?" kate says.

" you could have any guy in the school. What made you choose me" rick says.

As kate think about that question she could only think how can he be so smart and clueless at the same time. Rick was right I could have any guy in school that I wan but I only want him because he was the only guy who took the time to get to know me and was sweet too me.

" the only guy I want to go to the prom with is you. Rick you are the only guy that knows me well besides my other bet friend lanie but is it a yes or no? " kate says.

" it's a yes" castle says.

" good. See you later rick" kate says.

As the night appears rick picks kate up for prom and he was very intrigued how great she looks. Rick only could think she was very sweet, lovely and funny that's the type of girl he was looking for. As they leaving for prom all they could do is smile at each other in the car and hold hands. As they arrive at prom they walk in and start dancing the night away. A few hours down the line the prom king and queen is announced. Rick did not want Javier Esposito to win because he was a jerk and a player. Kate won prom queen and Javier won prom king. Rick left the room because he did not want to see them dance with each other. As kate was looking around while dancing with Javier she notice castle was gone.

Will we find out why rick left? Stay tune.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"it only takes one fear"

As kate looks in the hallway she see rick sitting by his locker, kate sits on the floor next to him. All kate could think about is rick leaving the room and all rick could think about is he making a mistake about this night and will they work out because they are from two different worlds.

" why did you leave rick?" kate says

" I did not want to watch you dance with Javier. I could see how perfect you guys was dancing and I just could not watch you dance with him" rick says.

" I came to the prom with you rick. I only have eyes for you and one day my heart will belong to you" kate says.

" I am sorry " castle says

" its fine. Now let's get out of here prom was great but I want to spend the rest of my night with you" kate says.

As castle takes kate home. Kate invites him in because her parents left for vacation. Kate goes to sit on the bed and rick joins her. He looks at her and starts to kiss her and she kisses back only to think what is coming next after the kiss. Kate wanted to know was she ready for the next stage while rick was thinking he did not want the next level to be a one night only.

" do you want me to stop because if you not ready then that will be fine with me. You are worth the wait". Rick says.

As kate realize what he just said to her she knows that this is the only guy she has dated that said that

to her. All the other guys she dated was jerks and wanted to just have sex but with rick she knew it was different with him.

" I'm ready and thank you for asking" kate says

" always" rick says.

Rick unzips her dress and starts to pull it down feel up and down her thighs. Kate runs her fingers through his hair and starts to unbutton his shirt. They both can hear each other's heart beats and heavy breathing going on as both was invested with each other. Kate grabs ice cubes and start to run them down rick chest and she slowly kisses and licks the water off of him. Rick kisses her slowly on every inch of her body because he was very intrigued with it.

Is rick and kate ready for the next level ? stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"could it be"

Days after graduation rick meet kate at a beach because he wanted to talk to her about what is going to happen in the next few months.

" hello kate. How are you?" rick says.

" im good all I could think about is how great the past few weeks has been. " kate says.

" the last few weeks have been amazing. I have something to tell you and what I have to say will not be easy for me to say" rick says.

As kate thinks about what rick is going to say to her. Kate did not want to break up with rick because he make her happy and is always there for her. Kate has so many things running through her head as rick is thinking about how he is going to break the news to her.

" what is it rick?" kate says.

" I got offered a full ride to attend school at UCLA writing program. I start school in the fall". Rick says.

" will you go to school in L.A? " kate says.

" I will but it will not change us. I love you and I loved you since my freshmen year of high school. I just wasn't able to tell you because you were always dating. The timing was off.

" just like now, but I love you too. Long distance relationship will not be easy but I will always support you and think about you every day while I attend Columbia for criminal justice. " kate says.

" I will come back for you and call you everyday" rick says.

" I know you will rick, I know" kate says.

As kate kisses rick she leaves in tears but he runs after her and hugs her while he starts to cry. Rick and kate can feel every emotion running though their bodies and they both don't want to leave each other.

Kate has something to tell her best friend lanie and will be worried. Stay tune to see what it is.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"UH OH call the doctor"

As months went by and first semester is almost over kate receives some unexpected news but she could only talk to her best friend lanie for advice.

" when did you find out? " lanie says

"I found out at the end of the summer it was the last time rick was in town. " kate says.

All kate could think about is how is she going to tell rick that she was pregnant. Kate realized that they both were at different stages in their lives but they was in this complicated relationship.

" when was the last time you talked to rick?" lanie says.

" ask couple of weeks ago. Rick is coming home next week for thanksgiving break" kate says.

" I will support you and rick. I just hope he is here when the baby is due because things are about to change in both of you guys life." lanie says.

" I know, lanie" kate says.

As a week went by and rick is coming home today to visit kate and his family. Kate wonders what will happen next in their relationship because everything was happening too fast and too slow at the same time. All these changes are coming and kate was wondering will rick be ready for all of this because she was not but they both have to deal with it. Rick shows up at kate door as she let him in the house. Kate and rick are sitting at the table talking.

" you look good and I know you first semester is going well. One day you will make a great cop. " rick says.

" you look good too. You will make a great writer. I have something to tell you rick" kate says.

" I am all ears kate" rick says.

" I am pregnant rick and you are the father" kate says.

As they both look at each other. Rick had to think fast as you can see the fear in kate eyes.

" this is what we going to do kate. We will both finish college. We are going to be great parents. I am going to be here for you two. I won't give up on you and don't give up on me. " rick says.

As rick holds kate in his arms he feel tears coming down but they both know everything will be alright.

Whats next for rick and kate. Stay tune.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

" game changer"

As a few weeks go by rick and kate is finishing up their first semester at their schools. Kate is studying for her last final and she is talking to lanie and ryan.

" I cant wait to see rick " kate says.

" me either. Kate he loves you and I know things are not easy right now but as his best friend I have never seen him this happy about a woman. He supported through my relationships nnow engage so now I will support him with you" ryan says.

" that's so sweet of you ryan and as kate best friend I can see that their baby girl is coming into a loving family" lanie says.

As kate look at them and smile kate is worried that rick will not be there for here because he is acoss the country at school. Kate wonders will she raise this baby alone. Kate is tired of rick leaving everytime something happens in their relationship.

" whats wrong?" lanie says

" I wonder will rick leave again for school. I haven't seen him and I wonder what is going to happen." Kate says.

" rick loves you and he will do anything for the people he love trust me kate". Ryan says.

" I know I just want him to be here doing this process" kate says.

" kate I have a baby gift for you. Can you go to my car and get it please". Lanie says.

As kate heads to the door she opens it and see rick standing there with flowers. Kate looks back at ryan and lanie and whisper thank you to both of them. Ryan and lanie tell them both merry Christmas and head out the door.

" we have two great best friends and they know us well. I missed you so much I am here for a month". Rick says.

" will you stay after the baby Is born or will leave again and start your second year. " kate says.

Will he stay or leave? Stay tune.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"The change in me"

As rick thinks about kate question he realize that he did not want to break her heart again.

" I will transfer schools to be close to you and our baby which we still have to name before she comes" castle said.

She starts to laugh and cry realizing that everything in her life was changing in her life so fast. Kate has been waiting for months hearing rick say that out his mouth.

"I don't want you to cry. What is wrong?" castle says.

" I am crying tears of joy" kate says.

As kate let castle in house they go lay on the bed reading a baby name book. He has his arm around

her and she has her arm on his chest. They both lay there thinking about what they could name their

daughter.

" we could name her Nikki Heat" castle says.

" really castle that's a stripper name. I will pass. " kate says.

" well I like it and plus its an unique name" castle says

" keep looking bud we will come up with a name" kate says.

As they keep looking through the book castle falls asleep. Kate see's him sleep and she decides

To take a little nap with him since he is on Christmas break from school. Castle and kate wakes up

An hour later from their nap.

" How did you sleep " castle says.

"I slept well. I also thought of a name while we were sleep" kate says.

" what did you come up with kate" castle says.

" how about we name her Alexis" kate says.

" I love it and I know she will turn out great" castle says.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Summer breeze"

Its been months since castle left for school again. Kate knows rick is taking his finals and she is

Getting ready to have the baby. Lanie comes over to help her get ready for Alexis arrival.

" will castle be home to see alexis born" lanie says.

" he is finishing up his last final and he is on the first flight home for good" kate says

" where is he going to go to school at in the fall?" lanie says

" he will be attending NYU and I will stay at Columbia. " kate says.

As lanie has so many questions for her best friend she just wants to make sure kate is happy

With her life. Lanie knows how much castle makes kate happy but she also knows how stupid

Castle can be sometimes. Lanie knows castle and be so smart yet clueless at the same time.

" he is coming home for good lanie. Everything is about to change and we are going to be fine" kate says

" I know kate. I just hope he don't leave again in the future or start to change on you. Castle

Changed your life when he met you and he changed yours. I just don't want things to go down

The hill when alexis is born." Lanie says.

As kate think about what lanie is telling her, she starts to worry but she know castle will do anything for the people he love and won't hurt them. Kate starts to have contractions and she is in serious pain.

" I think you in labor. I will take you to the hotspital" lanie says.

" can you call castle too and tell him that I am in labor now" kate says.

Will castle make it across the U.S. to see his daughter born and make sure that kate is

Doing fine doing her pregnancy.

Stay tune.


End file.
